


Carry You

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [466]
Category: The Martian - All Media Types
Genre: Injury, Multi, return home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 03:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11050797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: When they return home, Chris doesn't want Mark walking.





	Carry You

When they get back to Earth (finally-finally-finally), they crash into the ocean. Crash is absolutely the right word, Mark thinks, hazy from impact, even if careful NASA planning and Martinez’s skill and parachutes and the precedence of hundreds of other flights have all been before them.

Still, they’re right on target and they weasel their way out onto their pickup ship. It sucks, it hurts, Mark is pretty sure he hates Earth gravity, but it only takes a few minutes. He can make himself do anything for five minutes.

It’s when they get back to land and need to disembark that Chris puts his foot down. Mark gapes. “You are not carrying me.”

Chris shakes his head. “Mark. You have barely healed injuries. You haven’t been in full gravity for years. Your bone density is shot, your knees are messed up, and some days, your blood pressure still makes me cringe. Either ride piggy-back or I carry you bridal style.”

Mark gulps at how serious he looks but decides to call the bluff. “You wouldn’t,” he tries.

Chris smiles. “You’re right,” he admits. “I wouldn’t. She totally would, though.”

Beth scoops him up, and Mark yelps. “How the fuck are you doing this?” He demands. “You are fucking tiny, seriously, I–”

“Astronaut,” she says succinctly. “Alright, ready to go.”

“No, wait, I think I want that piggy-back now–”

“You snooze, you lose. C'mon. People are waiting.”

People mostly means NASA, and doctors and specialists and everyone who wants to poke and prod him like the world’s most expensive–and well-travelled–lab rat. His parents are there too, though. His Mom looks like she’s been crying, but they both look a little stunned about the manner in which Mark arrives back to them.

“Uh, hey Mom, hey Dad,” he says sheepishly. “This is Beth Johanssen. Remember her? Grabby. Can’t keep her hands off me. And that’s Chris Beck. Mean. Mean Doctor Beck.”

He’s not looking, but he’s sure they both roll their eyes.

The hug with his parents is awkward, them trying to hug him around Beth and Chris stepping in to help Beth support the weight, but honestly, Mark thinks something about that just makes it perfect, and he’ll absolutely take it, just like this.


End file.
